guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Trapper's Focus
Yay! no more mesmer secondary and more energy =) 01:10, 25 March 2006 (CST) :As long as you don't want Spike Trap, or any new Factions elite traps. --JoDiamonds 01:13, 25 March 2006 (CST) ::oooo...Shadow Step to a target, use Trapper's Focus, cast Shadow Refuge, lay down some traps, either Shadow Step ends, or cast Heart of Shadow to get some health and get out of there. Sweet!! --Gares Redstorm 01:30, 25 March 2006 (CST) :::Seriously... there are lots of non-elite stances, you know. Why the hell do you want to do this? Silk Weaker 06:28, 6 August 2006 (CDT) :::: Any stance that gives protection against attacks is useless against Wild Blow and similar anti-block/anti-evade skills. Just think of this skill as extra insurance against interruption. 220.233.103.77 06:33, 6 August 2006 (CDT) It's just that no one uses Wild blow in serious pvp. You may get the occasional Irresistable blow to go through your evading stance but that's pretty much it. I have always been trapping with Whirling defence and i have yet to find a reason to use this elite. ::THis is NOT a stance. It is a PRERARATION. Baron 00:23, 14 December 2006 (CST) :::They weren't arguing that it was. On the contrary, they were arguing in favor of using this instead of a protective stance. Please read more carefully. Arshay Duskbrow 00:34, 14 December 2006 (CST) Ahh Trapper's Focus...the choice elite of active trapping. --Aoshi 00:08, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Pongmei Valley Is it really in Pongmei Valley? I've cleared the place twice. Perhaps only during a particular quest? -- Dashface 06:45, 20 May 2006 (CDT) :Please bear in mind many of the boss info is from the FPE Skuld 11:34, 20 May 2006 (CDT) Healing Spring Someone who knows how to add and format information on the wiki should add a note to remind people that this works for HEALING SPRING too! :Why wouldn't it work? Healing spring is a trap. --68.142.14.77 23:36, 18 July 2006 (CDT) Scaling Geeze even at 16 expertise it only lasts 16 out of 20 seconds. -- ···» Life Infusion ··· 11:40, 24 December 2006 (CST) :That's about to change. Arshay Duskbrow 23:56, 26 January 2007 (CST) Update December 11, 2008 Hmm. Does this make trapping viable for the Arenas? I think this will start to replace elite traps for Zaishen Elite farming at the least.--Siyth 13:56, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Why can't they just make this a 0 cast skill and get it over with...either that or give it something to make it worth using. :Does this mean that WS spirits are affected by this too? -- Every second waiting is a second wasted. [[User:WhiteAsIce|'ΘΧ']] 06:39, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::Yes. It's fun to get +11 health regen from Troll Unguent (18 WS), etc (T/ ) 06:41, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :::Needs to be a damn stance.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"a rabid grizzly bear"]] 03:21, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Wouldn't be usable with QZ or Trapper's Speed then. Entropy ( ) 21:48, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :::::There still is not a good reason why you should run this over Spike Trap/Smoke Trap, even if it leaves you vulnurable, having those effects pretty well outweighs not being able to be easily interrupted.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"a rabid grizzly bear"]] 14:03, 27 May 2009 (UTC)